Romantic Walks
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Remus and Harry take a walk together from the new movie cinema to the new park in the newly rebuilt Hogsamde after the war. Remus/Harry, slash/yaoi, for various challenges, AU, after the war, One Shot, Completed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for the Diseny-A-Thon Challenge, Written for the If you dare continued challenge and written for the Achieving that outstanding challenge, the animal competition, the wand core competition, and the Battleships challenge.**

**Prompts: Over 750 words, about your OTP, Location: Hogsamde, Pickpocket, Write about Remus (Raven), Write about Remus (Cypress), Write about lots of food (Heimlich), ****"Death does not wait for you to be ready. Death is not considerate or fair." - Batman Begins.**

**Romantic Walks**

"Thank you for taking me to see the movie," Harry said softly with a smile on his face, "I cannot believe that Hogsmade now has its own cinema."

"Well that is what happens when you put Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and several movie lovers together," Remus said with a chuckle as they walked out of the busy cinema and walked along the road to the little known park that had been built after the war, "I have a feeling through that we will have to be careful with how much we go to the movies now or else we will be quoting lines from various movies."

"Death does not wait for you to be ready. Death is not considerate or fair," Harry said playfully as he remembered a line from the movie they had just seen, a new Batman one, causing Remus to groan.

"You are already quoting lines from the movie we just saw?" Remus asked with a low groan as he pulled Harry into a one armed hug and gave his lover a quick kiss on the cheek, "Are you going to become one of those movie lovers I had heard so much about?"

"Maybe," Harry replied playfully only to blink in surprise as he stared at the shop they had just walked by, "Is that really a new wand shop? I thought that Olivander and his family stayed in Diagon Alley. Do you know if a relative of Olivander learn how to make wands and move to Hogsmade?"

"No, as far as I know Olivander is still in Diagon Alley, we will have to visit the shop when we are not late for our picnic," Remus said with a happy smile as they walked past the pub only for his smile to grow as Harry let out a happy laugh.

"How can we be late for a picnic?" Harry asked once he finished laughing through his eyes glowed with happiness and love.

"Well...we did agree to have it at lunch time which is why we went and saw the movie early for," Remus replied with a grin as he stared into his Harry's eyes, "So we would be late for a picnic if we did not have it at midday."

"Only you would say something like that Remmy," Harry said as he gave Remus a pointed look, "You can't fool me! I know the truth! I know why you want to have our picnic pretty soon for."

"Oh? And why is that my dear mate?" Remus asked playfully as a playful twinkle shone in his eyes.

"You know that I have baked a triple chocolate cake with extra chocolate on top for our picnic," Harry said with a smile which only grew when Remus licked his lips, "Chocolate, you are addicted to chocolate."

"True, so true, while I cannot argue with that I have to admit that I am addicted to someone," Remus said as he leant down and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, "I am addicted to you my handsome Harry, without you this old wolf would be long dead and gone from this world."

"Do not talk like that Remmy," Harry said with a sigh as he moved closer to Remus, "If we want to go down this road through I do not think that I could cope without you, after the war our little quiet romantic walks in Hogsmade really helped, if it was not for you I would be in a Merlin only knows place being looked at for mental help after what I could of done to that Pickpocket."

"But you stopped yourself before you did anything you would regret," Remus said as he reached into his robe pocket, "Now enough of this depressing talk, this is meant to be a romantic day out together in the newly rebuilt Hogsmade."

"You are right Remmy," Harry answered only to blink in surprise when he suddenly found Remus holding something to his lips, "What?"

"Chocolate," Remus said simply causing Harry to snicker.

"Do I want to know where you pulled out this chocolate bar from?" Harry asked teasingly causing Remus to blush and stutter.

"My robe pocket, you know that I always have a supply of chocolate on me," Remus replied blushing as he placed the small bit of chocolate into Harry's now open mouth, "It helps to chase away the horrible memories...

"I have to agree with you there Remmy," Harry agreed as he munched on the chocolate, "You know we have way too much food for this little romantic picnic of ours."

"How much did you pack then?" Remus asked as they got closer to the new Hogsmade park, "I thought you said that you were going to pack only a few bits of food because we'll be near cafe's and shops."

"Enough to feed Ron and fill him up" Harry replied, he shyly looked away when Remus sent him a shocked look, "I wanted to make sure that we did not run out or anything and we had enough food if any noise people decided that they just had to join us."

"How did you manage to bring so much food?" Remus asked only to groan and give the picnic basket in Harry's hand a careful look, "No wait, did you use the shrinking spell on the food or did you use that expansion spell on the picnic basket?"

At Harry's innocent look Remus let out a low groan, he had a feeling that after this picnic he and Harry would be leaving the new Hogsmade park like waddling ducks.

"I...I used both of those spells along with a status spell to keep everything fresh," Harry replied as a sheepish look appeared on his face, "I...I know that..."

"Yes? You know what?" Remus asked gently as they walked under a welcome sign and into the park.

"Well two days ago was the full moon," Harry whispered out softly as he shyly looked up at Remus making his lover melt under his gaze, "And I know how hungry you get afterwards because the transformation uses up a lot of energy...and you always look so tired too so I made sure to pack enough food to feed an army of Ron's and an Hogwarts so you would not have to worry about holding back."

At his mate's words a soft smile full of love appeared on Remus' face, "You my beloved mate are wonderful, I do not know what I would do without you."

**Until the next prompt!**


End file.
